How Yuki joined the Akatsuki
by YukiYaoi122
Summary: Yuki is a carefree, fearless ninja from the village Suna. Her dream is to join the Akatsuki, and finally that dream will become reality.
1. Stroy

**How Yuki joined the Akatsuki**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Yuki.

Yuki Yaoi, the fearless, carefree, red head (thats me) was far from her home Suna(sand village), when she came across a huge bolder with a seal on it. She wondered what it looked like inside, so she enabled her invisibility jutsu and stood there waiting.

After a few hours, Yuki started to notice people coming her way, but she wasn't sure, so she rubbed her eyes, and sure enough there were people coming towards her, but they were closer now. After awhile of observing them, she noticed they were wearing black robes with red clouds. _They're part of the Akatsuki,_ she thought to herself with aw. Most of her life she had wanted to join, but didn't know how. Right now she might have a chance of joining. Finally her dream will come true. Well enough daydreaming, back to the story. The two Akatsuki members had gotten to the bolder and had opened it, walking inside. Yuki was curious so she fallowed them inside.

Inside, Yuki saw a big cave. She looked around with curiosity, but sadly saw nothing. Then she looked at the two Akatsuki members and saw them talking to a holographic member, who she knew was Pain-sama, so she walked over there, disabled her invisibility, and said, "Hi Pain-sama," really loud. "Who is that, Deidara," Pain said annoyed. "I have no clue, sir," Deidara said confused, looking at Yuki, then Pain, then back at Yuki still really confused. "Who are you little girl," Pain asked Yuki. At that Yuki got really mad. "Don't be callin' me 'little girl', 'cause I can destroy you with this sward. I don't care about your Rinnegan, or your 6 bodies, although one dies, but thats beside the point, the point is, NO BODY CALLS ME LITTLE GIRL! Got it. Oh by the way I'm Yuki Yaoi." At the end of what she said she put her hand out for a shake, but nobody took it. "Whats Rinnegan," Deidara asked still really confused. "Oh. Rinnegan is...," but was stopped by Pain who covered her mouth and dragged her away from the others. "What are you doing here, how do you know my name, what do you want, and most importantly how do you know about my Rinnegan and my 6 bodies," Pain asked almost as confused as Deidara. "I'll answer the ones I want to and I'll answer them in order. What I'm doing here is I hate my village and I ran away and came here. What I want is to join. The other two are classified. There," "Okay. Um. You want to join? What can you do?" "I can use invisibility jutsu. I can sense people(not chakra). And I can use sand clone jutsu. Oh and I have this sward that I can put my chakra into." "Okay. You qualify to join you just have to wait until some one dies. K." "Sure. Though it's not gonna be a long wait." "How do you suppose?" "Sasori is gonna die soon." "How do you know?" "Classified." "Oh okay." "Tell Sasori to give me his ring." "Um, okay. Sasori come here." Sasori walked over and said, "What do you want." "Give Yuki your ring." "Why?" "Because I said so." "Fine," Sasori said taking off his ring and giving it to Yuki. Yuki put it on and turned to Pain and said "Shouldn't you be doing the extracting thing," pointing to Gaara. "Oh yeah," Pain said doing hand signs and summoning a giant ugly statue with a bunch of eyes. "Cool! I'll be in that corner sleeping," Yuki said pointing to a corner. "Okay," Pain said walking to the statue. Yuki walked to her corner and fell asleep.

Three days later, Yuki was shaken awake by Deidara. "Yuki, wake up!" "Huh. What. Where am I," Yuki said looking around. She did that for about a minute, and then looked at Deidara, who was holding his arm out for Yuki to grab. Yuki stared at him for about five seconds, while thinking, _Man, hes so cute_(I like Deidara), then said, "Now I remember," while grabbing his arm and jumping up. She turned to Sasori and said, "You know that kid who was fallowing you, who you poisoned hes alive and well, and theres some people coming after you, but they won't be here for a while." "How do you know that?" "Classified" "Ok" Then Yuki turned to talk to both of them and said, "I know how, when, why you die, and who kills you." After that she cocked her head to the side and smiled. "How do you know that," Deidara asked. Yuki put her head back to normal and said, "Classified." "Tell us," Deidara said jumping up and down. Yuki blinked three times(you know when someone says something you didn't or didn't understand) and said, "Umm... that was random, but ok. I'll do Sasori first. You will die in a fight with your grandma, you will die within the next 24-72 hours, why I don't know, and you are killed by your very first puppets you made, The Mother and Father. Next Deidara. You will die in a fight with Sasuke, it'll be a while before you die, why I don't know, and you killed yourself with an explosion. There you go." After she was done she smiled and walked over to Gaara and kicked him in the face. She turned around and looked at them. "Whats the matter, are you two a bunch of scardy cats." "No," they shouted at Yuki. "Whatever. Well, Deidara come here and sit on Gaara. Sasori, you sit next to him." Yuki walked to the wall right next to the entrance and said, "I'll stay right here but I'll be invisible. Got it. There almost here," Yuki said enabling her invisibility jutsu. "It'll be a while before they figure out how to open the boulder. K." "Okay."

In about five minutes there was a big crash and the boulder split into a million pieces, and in came Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasori's grandma ready to fight. Lots happened, but I don't want to waste your and my time explaining that, so I'll give you a summery. Deidara lead Kakashi and Naruto away and Sakura and Grandma Chiyo started fighting Sasori. Yuki just sat there and watched.

One very long battle later, Sakura and Chiyo left. Very soon after Zetsu and Tobi arrived. Tobi started looking for Sasori's ring but couldn't find it anywhere. Then Yuki jumped on Tobi and started tackling him while still invisible. Zetsu looked at him like hes crazy. After Yuki finished tackling, Tobi she stepped back and went visible. "Hi Madara, or should I say Tobi," she said smiling. "Were you looking for this?" Yuki pointed at the ring. "How did you get that," Tobi asked. "Not telling. Now come on."

After a lot of walking, they found Deidara's right hand. "Tobi, go pick up Deidara's hand." "Why, Yuki-chan," Tobi asked. "Just do it, ok." "Fine." Tobi went to Deidara's hand and picked it up. "Now what, Yuki-chan?" "Tobi get your hands off of me," Deidara said coming out from behind a tree. And for some reason (forgot why and to lazy to go check) Deidara started strangling Tobi. (Thats my fav. part) Yuki fell to the ground laughing.

On their way back to the hideout, Tobi said, "Yuki-chan that hurt. You owe me." "Fine. Tobi, you can tell the others the bad/good news." "YAY!"

Fin

Hope you liked the story. There will be more. Just wait.


	2. NOTICE

**Notice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or any Naruto characters, Kishimoto-sama dose. I own Yuki, Emi, Lilli, BB(Brina), E.O.C.(Rin), Rocket(Katsuro), and Haku. Don't ask how I came up with the names or the meanings. (Naw I'll tell you the meanings; Emi means Beautiful Blessing, Rin means cold, dignified, severe, and Katsuro means victorius son) So, Ya.**

**This is a notice to tell you my upcoming stories: **

**Yuki meets the Akatsuki(But she already knows them)**

**The Day Yuki Disappered(Shes at the pet store in Suna)**

**My Next Story**

**Sad/Bad News**

**Yuki's first misson as part of the Akatsuki**

**Midnight Visitors**

**The Adventures of Emi**

**Umm... thats it for now, but there will be more, maybe... So ya. Bye! Hope you enjoy my stories. I worked really hard on them! =3 Bye! **


End file.
